The Remedy
by Levi Madden
Summary: Elizabeth and William have a one night stand. Months later a pregnant Buffy is looking for a place to live. And it just so happens that Xander’s buddy Spike needs a room mate.
1. Red Hot

**The Remedy**

"There is no remedy for love but to love more." Thoreau

**Summary: **Elizabeth and William have a one night stand. Months later a pregnant Buffy is looking for a place to live. And it just so happens that Xander's buddy Spike needs a room mate.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, the characters are not mine. L I'm just a poor college girl, please don't sue.

**Chapter One**

**Buffy's POV**

Platinum blonde. Fiery Sapphire eyes. Yummy piece of flesh.

Remind me again why I'm leaving this?

To save myself from humiliation and heart break later on?

Yup. That would be it.

Picking up my left shoe I begin to concentrate on finding my right one.

In William's room our clothes are strewn everywhere. I had searched for almost five minutes trying to find my panties. It was hard for me to pronounce them gone. Gone. Probably thrown out the window along with my inhibitions.

I don't know what got into me last night at the club. Actually I do know just what got INTO me last night.

Smiling I look at the male god still sleeping in the bed. Against my will I start walking towards the comfy spot next to him. I just wanna curl up next to him again. A repeat of last night and most of this morning is very tempting. A couple feet from the bed I trip over something hard on the floor.

Taking my eyes off of him I look down and see my other shoe. I quickly slide it on and with one last glance at William, I let myself out of his apartment. 

Sitting in my car I lock the doors and lean my head back. I'm Buffy… I don't have one night stands. Well, at least not on my part. The guy usually makes that decision for me.

Last night my friend Faith dragged me to the local club Red Hot to get her some men. She said that two chicks grindin' will reel in more guys that one lone girl. Boy, was she right. We were the middle of a many man sandwich. She was handing out her number like a business card. Me? I got theirs. I didn't want some stranger calling me. Plus, it was a bit nicer than me saying, "No. Fuck off." Right? Thought so.

At around eleven I was sitting at a table watching Faith rubbing up against some tall brunette with extra muscle on the side. She kept beckoning me to go join her. I just kept laughing at her attempts. She tried everything from a simple wave of her hand to screaming, "Come play, B!" I resisted. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I was more than happy sipping my Dr. Pepper and watching these hopeless guys drool all over her. Maybe. Or maybe it was because I was subconsciously waiting for William to come along. Eventually he came out of nowhere and sat himself down next to me. He had me the moment he smirked at my confused look.

He refused to leave. Said I needed some company while my friend had fun. Oddly I couldn't disagree. I don't think I could have said no to him for the life of me. Especially not when he spoke with so much confidence, and with that delicious English accent of his. He could have said, "I'm a little duck. Quack Quack." And I would have wanted to jump his bones. After a little bit Faith ran over and informed me she was leaving with Brad. Whoever the fuck that was. She winked at me after a quick look over at William, and she was off. Deciding it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world I gave into William's sexual innuendo and we made a dash for his place. Me in my car and him in his. I guess I already knew that I would be doing this in the morning. Yay me. Not.

I let my head fall against the steering wheel and I start the car. I just want to go home and take a nice long shower. With the sun beating down on my skin I can once again feel the dried sweat on my body from last night's exertions.

On my drive back to Faith's and my apartment I feel something different. Maybe the fact that I got to leave first has empowered me or something. Either way, I have changed.

**Five Months Later**

"Xander!" I yell into the phone. "I have nowhere to go. You have to let me move in with you. Faith is moving out to live with her flavor of the week and I can't afford to keep this apartment. Can I PLEASE stay with you and Anya?" 

"Buff, you know I would let you, but we already have Anya's freaky friend staying with us." Then in a hushed voice he says, "I'll try to have her out by the end of the month. That'll be ok right?"

"Yes. And I promise that I'll keep looking anyway. I'm sure there's gotta be some sort of half way decent cheap apartment somewhere."

Before I get to get another word out I hear Anya yelling for Xander to get off of the phone because she needs him. Xander, the male slave.

"First off B, he isn't the flavor of the week. Second, I will not move out if you can't find another place." Faith smiles at me from her bedroom doorway. "'Sides, can't leave you and the little one all by your lonesome."

With a grin I look down to my stomach. It's starting to grow and my skin is itching from the stretching. I let my hand drop down and rub the protrusion and look back up to Faith. "We'll manage."

I sit back down at the kitchen table and continue to look at the apartment ads in the newspaper. That is, until I notice Faith staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"How do you feel?" 

How do I feel?

"Well… I feel great actually. Aside from the itchiness. But that's nothing compared to the morning sickness. So I'm better than great."

Faith rolls her eyes and goes back to staring at me. "I mean… I heard that when women are pregnant they tend to get really horny." I let out a snort and flick a cheerio from my breakfast bowl at her forehead. "B! Come on! Tell me!"

"No. Go get pregnant and figure it out for yourself."

I stand up and walk back to my room. Lying on my bed I stare up at the ceiling. What am I thinking about? I'm trying to figure out why I am alone. Why I can't just suck it up and go talk to William. Yeah, yeah. The baby is his. My friends all told me that I was getting bitchy and that I needed a good lay. So I went out, got laid, and now I'm going to have a screaming bundle of joy.

If that's how I feel, I can only imagine what William would think. He probably thought that he was engaging in meaningless sex and that after he kicked me out of his apartment the next morning when he woke, that would be the end of me. So, why weigh him down with this?

Sighing, I once again get up to go get the newspaper that I left in the kitchen. I may as well get back to apartment hunting. I open the door and am greeted by Faith.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She repeats over and over again as I make my way to the kitchen.

Ugh.

"No. No. No. No." I repeat as I make my way back to my room with the paper. As soon as I shut my door she stops.

"You know you'll tell me eventually." She remarks before I hear her footsteps retreating. 

Sitting on my bed with the ads in front of me, I find myself overwhelmed. The numbers and letters all seem to blur together and I let out a groan as I let myself fall forward with my head on the bed. 

I don't know how long I let myself stay like that, but it feels like it's been an hour when the phone rings. "I got it!" I yell out to Faith with my face still smushed against the bed. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Buff. Good news."

"What Xander?"

"Xand! Ask Buffy if she's horny!" Faith asks as she picks up on the other phone.

"No! Don't even think about it Xander. I'll tell Anya." Why can't she just leave me alone?

"Well… anyway Buff. As I was saying, I have good news. I met this guy today and he just happens to be new in town and is looking for someone to split the rent over at his apartment. Granted I haven't known the guy all that long but… he's not asking much and I figured I'd set up a meeting and you two could work things out for yourselves. Ya know?"

"Why not? Can't hurt to try, right?"

"Nope. So you wanna try for tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Gimme a call later with the time. You can come pick me up."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Will you tell me now?"

"Faith!" I yell before I hang up the phone.

Seconds later I hear my door creak open. There's Faith.

"Yes! Okay? Now leave me alone." I whine. I whine, but you also have to understand I'm holding back a laugh at her antics.

She grins, gives me the thumbs up and leaves.

I cover my face with my pillow and let out my laughs that I've been holding in.

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you for reading the first chapter to my story. Feedback is

always appreciated. Hint Hint Also, I am looking for a beta to help look over my stories. Any

takers? If so, please email me at Thank you again for giving my story

a chance!


	2. It's a Phase

**Chapter Two**

**Buffy's POV**

"Take your next left Xander… that should be Windoak Lane." Xander smoothly takes the left and we pull onto the road with houses decorating both sides. "Ok. Now we need to find 55."

"Gotcha." Xander mutters under his breath as he pulls into a driveway.

It's a house? How in the world am I supposed to pay half the rent on a house? It will be almost double what I pay now.

"C'mon Buff. At least take a look. Besides, you don't know what he's asking."

I put on a smile for Xander and climb out of the car. "He knows I'm pregnant, right?" He nods. Ok.

Making our way up to the front porch we hear a cell phone ring inside the car. I know that song? P.I.M.P.?

"50 cent? Xander? Wh-?"

He blushes and shrugs. "It's a phase?" he says as he runs back to the car.

Shaking my head I walk up to the door and knock. Seconds later the door opens and I feel like fainting.

"Well 'ello there cutie." The accent… the hair…. that grin. It's him. "I'm Spike. You must be Buffy?" He doesn't remember me?

"Y-yes." He smiles and holds out his hand. I wanna slap him and walk back out to the car. Instead I shake his hand.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Xander says as he holds up his phone. "Anya demands y'know?" I offer him a small smile as I take my hand back. "So, Spike… how are you doin' buddy?"

"Good. Thanks. So, how about I show you two around?"

I smile a bit in response and Xander starts blabbing on about something. I'm not really paying attention. The living room is nice and roomy. Big television, leather sofa, big bookshelves filled with books. Next was the kitchen which also serves as a dining room. I keep looking around at all of this expensive stuff and I can't help but wonder where he got all the money for this. I wonder what he does.

During that one night I never bothered to ask him too much about himself. Not that he would have let me. He liked talking and asking questions about me. The more we look around his place, the more I realize I can't move in with him. I can't just barge back into his life. I left him, I'm the one that made the decision to leave. I'm the one that told him not to bother with the condom that night. Now I have to deal with the consequences on my own. He didn't ask for a kid. It's not his fault. He looks pretty content to be a bachelor.

"There are two rooms that you can choose from to be yours. This one is a bit larger." He opens the door and the room is painted a white with a tint of blue. There are two small windows on either side of a larger one. "You can paint the room before you move in if you want. I don't really care." I walk back out of the room he tells me that there are three bathrooms. One across from my room, one downstairs, and the other is connected to his room. His room. Right next to mine.

My hands rub my stomach as my thoughts begin to drift back to that night. His mouth burned mine as he had dropped me onto his bed. Does he have the same bed? The same sheets that I twisted in my hands as I writhed under his touch?

"Buffy?" My head snaps up at my name.

"Huh?"

"Is that okay with you?" At my confused look Xander sighs. "I have to go to the store for Anya so I figured that I would run there while you and Spike talk. Figure out if this would work or not."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. I'll be back in about thirty." He hugs me then he's off.

"You an' Harris been friends a while?" I turn around and William/Spike is leaning against the wall looking at me.

"Since high school." He nods and walks past me.

"Come with me, luv."

_"Come with me , luv." As soon as he says the words the world around me explodes as he thrusts into me one last time. I'm dizzy and don't want to move. I don't think my body has ever felt as sated as it does this moment. He lets his body collapse onto mine for a second before he rolls off to the side, draping an arm across my flat stomach. "Told you I could be good, Elizabeth."_

"You did. But how about this time you be bad?"

"I'll be the baddest." He growls in my ear and my body is already calling for him.

"You coming?" Spike asks as he peeks his head around the corner.

Not yet.

"Yeah." I walk to the living room and take a seat on the far end of the couch away from him.

"I didn't forget you, pet. I know who you are."

"I-"

"Don't bother to explain anything. Why you left is none of my business." I can't read him. I can't tell if he's bitter or happy. I have no clue what's running through his mind. "So you're uh-?" He gestures towards my stomach.

"Pregnant? Yeah." Please don't figure it out.

"Father?"

"Missing in action. Things didn't work out." Yeah, because I left. Thankfully he doesn't bother to ask any more questions, he just nods his head. "Xander said you had an apartment."

"I told him I had a place."

"Oh. How much are you asking?"

"Hundred?" He asks more than he tells.

"That's it? There is no way that pays for half of the rent."

"You're right. I really don't need help payin' for anything really. Harris mentioned a friend of his needed a place. I have the room. I offered. Truth is my grandfather died. Left me all sorts of money I'm just tryin' to get rid of it."

I want to tell him that I don't need charity, that I can find another place. Then I start getting flashes of Faith in my head and how happy she is that this guy asked her to move in with him. If I move in here I will also have money to save up for my own place, and to pay for all of those doctor's bills I know are going to keep piling up as this pregnancy continues. The list of pro's outweigh the con's. 

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'll move in. If you don't mind."

"Not at all, pet. Glad that we've got that out of the way."

"Do you smoke? I kinda remember you carrying a pack when we first met." 

"Tryin' to quit. 'Sides, I can take it outside if you need me to."

"Thank you. I'll uh… I'll move out before the baby comes. Don't want to hassle you with a baby." Even though the baby is yours.

"No rush. Stay as long as you need. When do you need to move in?"

"Faith and I don't have to be out of our apartment for two weeks, but if it's okay with you I'd like to move in sooner. It's uh- Sunday right?" He nods. "So how about I start bringing some of my stuff over Saturday?"

"That's fine. Everything covered then?" 

"I think so." Xander! Come back and pick me up now!

"Now if you don't mind I do have a question for you. Why did you tell me your name was Elizabeth?"

"Why did you say yours was William?"

"It is." 

"Same here."

After sitting in silence for a minute my thigh starts to vibrate as my cell phone rings. Flipping my phone open I answer, "Hello?"

"Hey B. It's me. Xander boy got a call from Anya and it was apparently an emergency or whatnot. Probably just meetin' for a nooner but he asked me if I'd come pick you up." A knock comes from the door and Spike leaves to go answer it. "So I said why not. While I'm there you can show me around. That is if you're going to take the place."

"I am." Just then the phone disconnects as she hangs up.

"Good." Faith says from the doorway. "I would have hated to get out of the car for nothing."

Spike- William- whoever the fuck he is smiles at me from behind Faith and motions that he'll be in the kitchen.

"So this is your new place? Nice work B. By the way, you need to introduce me to that yummy hunk of meat." 

"You have Angel."

"I know. I said introduce. Doesn't mean I'm gonna jump his bones. I won't move in on your territory. But I do see why you took this place. He's a nice fixture. Maybe he can help soothe that libido of yours that is in overdrive."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth we hear coughing coming from the doorway to the hall. Faith starts laughing at the flustered Spike.

"I uh- was just making sure I closed the door." He said pointing towards the door with the beer in his hand. "But now I see that it is. Closed. So I'll be on my merry way." With that I can hear him taking the stairs two at a time.

"Did I scare him away already? Was it something I said?" Faith asks.

I grab her arm and we head to the door.

"We're leaving! Thank you for everything." I yell up the stairs.

"There's a key on the stand near the door. It's yours to the house. Call me an' give me a heads up before you come over. That way I can make sure I'm here to help you move your stuff." He says as his form appears at the top of the stairs looking down.

"Will do. Thanks." I make sure I grab the key and give him a little wave before I leave. Once we're in the car Faith is grinning.

"I saw that." 

"Saw what?"

"Come on Buffy. You and him got it something wicked."

"I'm pregnant Faith." 

"So… some guys go for that kind of stuff."

"And you think he's the man for the job? No. Now drive." The more we talk about it the more I'm gonna think about that night and it'll make me want it all over again. Make me want him.

"Alright. Have it your way. Mark my words though, you two are gonna get it on. I heard that when it's close to the due date sex helps speed up the process. Is it true?"

"I told you. Find out for yourself." I smile and lean my head against the window. Watching the houses as we drive back to our apartment. Only one week until I move in. Only one week to mentally prepare myself for living with Spike.

One week… actually, six days… same difference.


	3. Instant Elizabeth

**Chapter Three**

**Spike's POV**

As soon as the front door closed I was down the stairs. She was here. Elizabeth was here. After five months I can see her again. Imagine my surprise when I found her at my doorstep. I open my door and instant Elizabeth… only to my surprise she doesn't go by Elizabeth. She goes by Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. I have to get used to calling her Buffy. Not Elizabeth like I have been saying in my head for the past five months.

That night was great. A magical night. I go into the club Red Hot with the intention of getting piss drunk instead I come out happy as a bird with a little blonde spitfire on my arm. I practically jumped her on her car. I didn't want to let her out of my sight. The whole ride to my house all I could think of was the ways I was going to make her scream my name. I could already hear her panting, "William… Oh god yes! William!"

Well… maybe not quite like that. 'Cuz that just sounds bloody ridiculous. But something like that.

When her car pulled up behind mine outside of my apartment I was on her in a flash. I don't know if I even left her time to close her car door.

_"Mmmm… William. We should bring this inside." Elizabeth whimpered. God how I love her voice. 'Specially when it's all throaty like that. _

Against my will I separate from her and lead her by the hand to the apartment building and up the stairs. Once inside my apartment she shut the door and turned around to me. One look into her eyes and I had her pushed her up against the door. Her legs wrapped around my waist as our lips pressed harshly together. I know she can feel my arousal. With a twist of my hips I grind up against her. She lets out a moan and drags her mouth down to my neck.

"Like that do you, pet?"

"Mmmmhmmm. Bed. Now."

"Whatever you say Elizabeth."

Yes. A magical night. The morning? Not so magical. I wake up with the scent of Elizabeth all around me but no Elizabeth. I scoured my house for a note, a number, anything. I didn't find one. But she was so kind as to leave her panties. Why? I don't know.

Now she's pregnant. Not with my baby. That's okay. She said the father was MIA. Friggin idiot. Leave her like this. I would never do that to her. I know she had her reasons for leaving me. I just hope that while she's here with me, she'll wanna stay.

Saturday. Saturday she moves in. One week. Well, technically it's six days, but still.

So much to do.

**Saturday**

I've been sitting on the couch since eight this morning. Waiting. Waiting for Elizab- Buffy to call. Now it's almost noon and still no call.

If only Mum could see me now. I'm like a child waiting for Christmas morning.

**Buffy's POV**

"Call him B!"

Faith has been waiting to get out of here and move my stuff to the house with Spike.

"No." I mutter as I sit on top of the box that Faith is trying to move. "I'm not ready. I haven't… I haven't said a proper goodbye to every person in this building."

"Look, Buffy. What is your deal? You said you were five by five with this."

"Well I'm not. I'm only five by three. Deal with it."

"B? Tell me what the deal is."

What's the deal? I can't move in with this baby's father. I'll let it slip. Besides does he really seem like the type to have kids? Black clothes, black nail polish, bleach blond hair, blue eyes to drown in.

I let out a groan as my thoughts begin to turn into another direction.

"I don't know. I guess it's just my hormones. Overdrive y'know?"

Faith stares intently at me for a second. "No. I don't B. But not to fret. I'll put on my understanding face and go with the flow. 'Cuz I know there's more to this than you are letting on. I'll let it slide for now. As long as you give that new hotness of yours a call."

She nudges me off of the box and carries it downstairs. Breathing quietly I can hear Xander and Angel bickering as they take apart my bed and I look at the phone. It's gotta happen sooner or later, right? Quickly I pick up the phone and dial Spike's number before I have breakdown and decide I'd rather take my chances living in a Wal-Mart.

**Spike's POV**

C'mon now! Call dammit. I stare at the phone almost willing it to call. Call. Call. Call. Call. Please?

I'm taken out of my zone as the phone actually does ring.

Buffy!

My hand shoots out and picks up the phone. I take a deep breath and, "'ello?"

"Yes, hello sir. This is Mark from AT&T calling-"

"What do you think you're doing? I am waiting for a very important phone call. Take me off of your bleedin' list." Then I hang up. Told him.

Not two seconds later the phone rings again.

"What about 'leave me alone' don't you understand? I'm happy with my current phone service provider."

"Umm... Spike?"

"Buffy?" I let my head drop onto the back of the couch. "Sorry 'bout that. Telemarketers make me see red and things of that sort."

"Oh. Um… well I was wondering if Faith and I could stop by now to start bringing in boxes?" Her voice… angelic.

"That's fine. I'll be here to help. See you in a bit then, luv."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Good-bye."

She's finally on her way over. My heart is still beating a mile a minute.

I need… I need… I need a smoke. Yeah. That'll calm me down. Just one though. Oh who am I kidding? The whole soddin' pack couldn't tame me now. No smoking. Don't want to smell like smoke for her. Can't have her inhaling any smoke with a baby on the way. So what can I do in the meantime?

**Buffy's POV**

When Faith and I pull up, her on the sidewalk and me in the driveway, she begins to grab a box and I make my way inside to alert Spike that we're here. I lightly tap on the door before opening it. I almost want to fall to the floor laughing as I walk in and see Spike rapidly pacing the living room floor mumbling to himself.

"Spike?" I startle him from his stupor, and I grin. "What are you doing?"

"It's a thing… that I do. When I… I'm trying to quit smoking and… Bloody hell! It's a thing. It's not like you don't do it. Everybody does."

I put up my hands in surrender at his outburst.

"Everybody does do it, right? Not just me?" I throw him a sympathy smile as Faith walks in behind me.

"Heya Spikey boy, why don't you put that delish body you got there to good use? Grab some boxes."

Spike lets out a long drawn out sigh. "Yes mam." He says as he drags his feet towards the car.

Me? I wander. Because it smells… It smells sweet… almost flowery. That's because it is flowery. In the kitchen flowers are on the table, flowers are in the hallway, and as I make my way upstairs there are even some in the bathroom and on my window sill. I'm too busy sniffing the flowers in my room to hear someone come up the stairs.

"Thought you might like to have them. You know. Move in with some touch of femininity. It's just been me livin' here for the past month. It probably smelled like beer or smoke or both. An' here I am just blabbing on about stuff that you probably don't even care about so I'm just going to put this down and…" He motions downstairs and leaves. Leaves me with a grin on my face.

"Ooooh B! That's so sweet it actually makes me kinda queasy." Faith laughs. I push her out of the bedroom and I follow her down the stairs to help unload.

This is going to be a long day.


	4. Shedding Some Light

**Chapter Four**

**Spike's POV **

"I'm gonna go get a beer. Want anything?" I offer to Buffy as I get up from my spot on the couch.

"No thanks. Actually! Apple juice sounds good. If you don't mind? I brought some with me. Which reminds me… you have like no food. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow. You can leave a list of things you want… or you can come with me." Her voice lowers as she adds the last part about me going with her.

"Ok."

I make my way into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. There is actually apple juice in my house. Apple juice! I was ready to deal with the flowers, hell I bought them! But apple juice? Next thing I know I'll be finding those nutri-grain bar things in my cupboards.

I guess it is a small price to pay though. I fill a glass with the foul liquid they call apple juice and grab a beer.

"What is Brazil." When I get back out to the living room Buffy has flipped the channel to Jeopardy. I didn't get the question but she seems to think it is Brazil.

"No. I'm sorry Michael. The correct answer is 'What is Czechoslovakia.'"

"Who does that Sajak guy think he is anyway?" Buffy says in response to hearing that she was wrong.

I hand her the glass and sit back into my spot. "I think you mean Trebec. Sajak is for Wheel of Fortune, pet."

"Oh. Same diff." A slight blush covers her cheeks and I find it to be one of the most attractive things I have seen in a long time.

It is sort of awkward having her here now. When she left I thought I'd never see her again. Now here she is sitting on my couch watching tv with me. The only real ice breaker we've had to getting to know each other was five months ago. All that really told me is where she likes to be touched. I have no clue about anything else, aside from the fact that Jeopardy is NOT her game.

She continues to attempt to answer all of the questions even though she is wrong ninety-five percent of the time. All I can do is watch her. Her golden hair, bronzed skin, full pink lips. How could anyone leave her? She's full of life… she's beautiful… she's… she's touching me?

"Spike? You in there?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah… sorry spaced out. What's the matter?" Even though she has my attention, she has yet to remove her hand from my arm.

"I said that I'm going to go unpack a couple more things up in my room before I went to sleep. So, goodnight." She smiles and heads up the stairs.

"Night."

I let out a sigh, close my eyes, and lay across the couch putting my head on the armrest where Buffy had been leaning not moments ago. I can still smell her.

"Spike?" Buffy says above me.

Opening my eyes the first thing I see is her hazel ones as she is leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah pet?"

"Thank you. For… everything. I know this has to be a bit uncomfortable for you. And… yeah. Thank you." She says with a smile and I hear her make her way back up the stairs.

"No problem, luv." I utter even though I know she can't hear me. "No problem at all."

**Buffy's POV**

With a yawn and a stretch I slowly make my way across the hallway. Mornings are no fun. So much to do, and tomorrow is back to hell. Oops. I mean work. Actually my job isn't bad. Not at all. Doctor's office. Kids. What more could a pregnant woman ask for?

I'm about to start my shower when I catch a whiff of something that smells really good. Food good. Walking back out of the bathroom I go downstairs. When I get in the kitchen I find Spike… cooking.

"Whatcha making?"

Not even sparing me a glance, "French toast. Want some? It'll be done in a minute."

"Thanks. Where are the plates?" He nods his head towards the cabinets next to me.

**Spike's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of Buffy and almost drop the French toast I was transferring onto her plate. My eyes go wide and I'm trying not to laugh.

"What?" She asks, her hands fly up to her face.

"Not your face, pet." Her hands slide back into her hair. She grumbles and throws me a nasty look. What? I'm not the one that mussed up her hair. Not this time at least.

_I slightly tug on her silken stands so I can get better access to her neck. Her hands are roaming my back as I hold myself above her. I place open-mouthed kisses over the marks I've already left on her. My fingers keep playing with her hair, I can't help it. _

"If you don't stop that I am going to have a knot the size of your fist stuck in my hair when I wake up."

I grunt and move one hand away from her hair. "What do you suggest I do with them then?"

She grasps my hand and leads it down the smooth expanse of her stomach, straight down to her hot center. "Here would be nice."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Buffy asks, tearing me away from the all too frequent daydream.

"Yeah." But not right now. Now I have to… go… upstairs. Try to make my pants fit a bit more comfortably. "I just gotta go upstairs for a few minutes."

**Buffy's POV**

What the hell was that all about? One minute he's making fun of my hair, the next he's not even mentally here, then he's running up the stairs? Men. I'll never understand them.

I try to hold off on eating without him, it just feels kind of rude, but my stomach growls. I take in a deep breath then reach for the bottle of maple syrup that is sitting in the middle of the table and pour it generously over my breakfast. I pat my stomach, "I know… I'm working on feeding you. If only Daddy would hurry up."

I'm halfway done with my breakfast by the time Spike walks back into the kitchen and takes his seat with his pile of French toast.

"All better?" I ask.

He clears his throat and nods. I smile and shake my head.

Guys.

"You up for grocery shopping later? You don't have nearly enough ice cream."

He opens his mouth to say something but instead stuffs it with french toast. My gaze fixes in his mouth as he chews then licks his lips to get the remaining syrup.

_"Do that again." I murmur against his sweat slicked neck. _

"Do what again, luv?" He licks his way from my breast to where I really need him. "This?" He slides his tongue inside me and I let out moan. This man's mouth is incredible. With the help of his thumb he brings me to another orgasm within minutes.

Breathless, I lead him back up my body and bring his mouth to mine. My hand roams his back and down around to his erection. The taste of myself on my lips makes me ache.

I push him onto his back and straddle his hips. "Your turn." I grin and slide down his body. His hands tangle in my hair and I slide the length of him into my mouth.

"Anybody e'er tell you you got an incredible mouth Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth?" Spike asks. He already has our plates cleared and washed. Now he's just kneeling in front of me looking at me.

"Buffy." I correct him.

"I know. But you weren't answering to that. You okay? You're looking a bit pink."

If you only knew. I rub my thighs together to help ease the ache that builds every time he is around.

"Fine. I'm fine. I just need to go shower. If you're going shopping with me be ready in about a half an hour."

I can't get to that shower soon enough.

**Spike's POV**

Why did I agree to this? I thought that by going to the grocery store I could stop Buffy from buying too much crud. But no.

I now have those tasteless rice cake things sitting next to my Little Debbie snack cakes. Ben & Jerry are getting all cozy next to some of that Lean Cuisine stuff. Whole milk and skim… on one shelf.

"You're pregnant. Why are you eating this taste bud unfriendly food? Isn't now the time for uncanny food choices and eating for two?"

The look she sends me makes me hold up my hands in front of me. As if they can help me now.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to be fat."

Who said anything about being fat? Ugh. Women. Taking a seat, I just sit back and observe as she finds her way through the cupboards. My fingers itch to tangle in her hair and to run along that smooth skin of hers. My sight goes to tunnel vision and all I can see is her. Against my will I stand up and reach out to touch her hair.

"Can you get that?" Huh? I shake my head and pause with my hand merely inches from her. "The door." She nods her head toward the hallway.

"Door. Right. Got it." I open the door and Buffy's friend is at the door. Faith was her name? Cute thing. Pretty face. Nice body. But not Buffy. Doesn't she have a home?

"Heya Spikey my boy. Where's B?"

I raise one eyebrow at her sigh at the nickname. Spikey… how I hate that supposed term of endearment. None the less I lead her back to the kitchen. Faith thanks me and slaps my ass as she walks past to go see Buffy.

"Nice. Firm. Keep up the good job." She says with a wink.

Buffy turns and mock scolds her saying it's not nice to grope the roomie. Faith merely laughs and pulls Buffy in for a hug. Seeing the two press their bodies against each other is enough to make any man crazy so I decide to leave before my mind decides to run amuck with the image.

"I'll just be… around." I pull my duster off a nail in the wall by the door, pat the inside pocket to make sure my smokes are still in there and walk out the door.

**Faith's POV**

"Now you can't tell me that I'm the only one getting lady wood from that man."

"Lady wood, Faith?"

"Yeah, you know, female equivalent to a male erection."

"I know what you meant." She rolls her eyes at me but I know she's got dirty little thoughts running around in her head. And as her best friend, it's my job to get her to act on them.

"So, how are the hormones?"

"There. But I've already told you Faith. Nothing is going to happen."

"Why not? Don't even tell me he's not your type. He's everyone's type. If I didn't have Angel I'd be on him in a heartbeat."

I understand the pregnancy has her on edge since the father's MIA but a girl's got to do what a girl's gotta do, right?

"It's not that simple. It's a complicated mess."

"What's so complicated about it? A few nice words… or dirty if that's what you prefer, a little finger manipulation here and there, several nice hard thrusts, some moans. And voila! It's a nice orgasm." I had expected Buffy to blush or laugh at me, but what I see now is not at all what I expected.

She's crying.

"B? Buffy? What's the matter?" She slides her hands over her face and wipes at the tears falling down her cheek.

"That's what got me into this to begin with."

Color me shocked.

"What do you mean? With him? Spike?"

She nods.

"Does he know it's his?" I don't know why I even bothered to ask. I know the answer is no. Suddenly the past weeks events all seem to make sense. "Why don't you tell him?" The look on her face is so miserable. I pull her into my arms and let her cry.

"I can't. I mean what am I supposed to say? Hey, remember that night a few months ago? You know, the one where we humped like bunnies? Oh! Then the next morning I left without so much as a good-bye. Yeah, well, surprise I'm pregnant!"

Well, when she says it like that…

"I hate to be the sound of reason. You know I do. But have you thought that maybe he deserves to know? He seems to have this weird but cute thing for you as it is. Maybe sit down and talk about this. 'Sides don't you think it's going to come out eventually anyway?"

Oh how I hate to be the voice that speaks with reason.

Buffy pulls back and looks at me.

"You're right."

"You know it."

"But not today. I need to think of the perfect way to break it to him… probably when I've already found a new place to live because he's probably gonna kick me out when he realizes he doesn't want the responsibility."

Does she really think that? Does she not see the way he looks at her?

Blondes.

We hear the front door open and close.

"Well. I doubt that would happen. Trust me. Anyway, I forget the reason why I came over. So, I'm just going to head on back over to Angel's. You still have to come over and check out the place. I'll give you the grand tour."

As Spike rounds the corner into the kitchen I say goodbye and head into the hallway.

Peeking into the kitchen I watch as Spike takes a good look at Buffy.

"You been cryin', pet?" He asks as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy sniffles one last time and nervously laughs as she wipes away the mascara that had begun to drip onto her cheeks.

For a moment she looks like she's going to tell him, instead she gives him a smile and says that she's okay. They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. I let myself out the door. I'll step back for now. I may not need to go all Cupid on them after all.

They're goners.

**Spike's POV**

When I walked in and saw that Buffy had been crying I had no clue what to do. I felt protective, I wanted to hold her. Hell I didn't even hear Faith leave.

There's just something about Buffy that takes me out of my element. I'm usually fully loaded with wise-cracks and remarks, but with her I lose them. I want her. God help me, I want this woman.

I tried getting her to tell me what was wrong but she's a stubborn bird. When I realized there was no way I was going to win I suggested that we go rent some movies. She told me to go pick some out and she'd stay home and order dinner. I got home about a half an hour later and she had changed into a tank top and gray sweatpants and was wearing a robe over it. She looked like an angel.

"What next? Horror flick or comedy?" I ask after the first movie finished.

"Mmmmm…. How about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

What?

"Buffy? We just finished watching that. That's enough Disney for me for one night. How about something filled with blood and gore?" I smirk.

She pouts and I'm toast. Done for. Dead. Goner.

"Pirates it is, luv."

The smile on her face is enough to keep me happy. Next time it'll take more than that.

I push the play button and the movie starts up again.

Buffy lays down scrunched up on her half of the couch and pulls the blanket up over her.

"You look crammed there, luv. Why don't you spread out?" I ask and grab her ankles, letting her feet rest on my lap. Unconsciously my fingers begin to massage them.

Buffy moans and says thank you.

My pleasure.

Two hours later the movie ends and I happily turn off the movie.

"You up for another?" I ask. When she doesn't answer I look over and find her sleeping. "Guess not."

Scooping her up in my arms I carry her up the stairs and lay her in her bed. She was so small to begin with that with the extra weight that she put on from the pregnancy she was still easy to carry. Albeit a little bit more awkward due to the growth but nothing this man can't handle.

I slide her robe off of her and revel at the feeling of her bare skin as my hands glide it off of her shoulders. As I cover her with the comforter her breaths begin to get a bit more shallow and it almost sounds as if she's moaning.

What the hell could she possibly be dreaming of?

**Buffy's POV**

_"Spike… harder." I moan against his lips as he thrusts deep inside me. "Please." He acquiesces to my request and he is suddenly reaching deeper inside. He grinds up against my clit as his erection brushes against the sweetest spot. "Right there." _

I feel the fire in my stomach becoming unbearable and I thrust up against him trying to reach release.

He keeps saying my name like a mantra and kissing me. Anywhere his lips can reach. I lick the side of his neck and savor the salty taste of his sweat as he pounds me into the mattress.

I squeeze my internal muscles and he rigorously continues to slide into me as far as possible.

"You keep breathing like that, luv, and you're going to pass out."

I don't care.

He lightly nips at my collarbone and the fire inside explodes. My whole body tightens around him. I try to keep my voice down as my orgasm washes over me but I am unsuccessful.

Spike groans as his thrusts become sporadic. His own body shakes with release as he rests on top of me.

He opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a beeping sound.

He beeps?

My eyes fly open at the offending sound I look over at the alarm clock. 7:30. I whine and hit the off switch.

Of course it was a dream. How could that possible be real?

With a sigh, I swing my legs over the side of the bed. Standing, I groan at the wetness between my thighs.

"Massaging showerhead, here I come... I hope."


	5. Lunch in the Morgue

**Chapter Five**

**Buffy's POV**

Ahhhhhh yes. The wonderful work. Whiny, tired, happy, rebellious, and most of all SICK children. Maybe I should have said that with more of a sarcastic tone. "Sick" children. You know, the kids who sneezed and the parents think they are going to die. Yeah. We get tons of those. Doesn't help that the doc is a babe. I've noticed a few ladies come into the office to make an appointment instead of letting the receptionist do it over the phone. No, they find it necessary to make an appointment to come into the office and speak with the doctor about setting up the necessary appointments for their children. People make me laugh.

"Buffy, it's almost time for lunch, would you mind setting up room three before you go?"

"Not a problem, Riley." Dr. Riley Finn. He's the typical corn-fed all-American man. He's perfect… for someone other than me. He's tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, polite, chivalrous, and a one woman kind of man. I don't know why we never lasted. We tried… for two months. We went on dates, double dates, met the parents, none of it seemed to make a difference. Faith says it's because he was too predictable. I need a streak of pure unadulterated ruggedness in my man. Or so the legend goes.

I quickly grab the chart for the next patient and slide it into it's holder next to exam room three, recover the bench with new paper, and wipe down the door handles and countertop with our nifty all purpose wet wipes. 11:59. I'm good.

One hour of Chinese food to sink my teeth into. The office is piling out the door nodding to the boss man. I say my "See ya later" and am on my way to the morgue. I used to find it disturbing that there was a morgue located a mere hop, skip, and a jump away. However, since Faith started working there it is mighty convenient. Faith's boss Davis is insanely nice. Not just nice, he is one of the good guys too. Faith always orders us food to be delivered at exactly 12 so that we have a good hour to eat and chat. Davis sits there and eats but he seems a little scared around girls. It's adorable.

I turn down the outside walkway and enter the morgue. I'm greeted by Drew, our designated Chinese delivery man. I smile and take a large breath. Mmmmmmm…. Chicken fingers.

**Spike's POV**

Why am I doing this? Why do I care? Why do I feel compelled to do such a thing?

Why the hell am I bringing Buffy lunch?

This morning I noticed that she left the house without grabbing anything to eat. I can't let her go hungry. That's why I'm bringing her food.

I'm such an ass. I'm head over heels for a tiny blonde woman and there is nothing I can do about it. I made sandwiches for the both of us along with mini salads. I remember that she said that she worked for some tiny tot doctor with a poofter name. I can't quite remember it though. So here I am staring at a board with little white letters spelling out names looking for one that sounds familiar. Albert Bernstien? Nah…. Reginald? Nope but getting closer. Riley? Yeah, that's it. Riley Finn. I take the elevator and walk down to the door.

The office looks dark and empty. I can pretty much assume that everyone heads out somewhere to eat lunch, but I go in anyway. I knock lightly and open the door.

"One second!" Some guy yells. I'm gripping the paper bags like they are going to jump out of my hands. Then my phone rings, and they do. It's so quiet in the office that the sudden ringing of my cell phone makes me jumpy and the bags fall to the floor. I sigh and check the caller ID. I told the office not to call me unless if someone died, even then it had to be someone that mattered to me.

"Can I help you?" asks the man. Well, well. What do we have here? Buffy works for Captain Hero. "Are you here to make an appointment for your child?"

"No, not a father… not to my knowledge anyway. I was actually looking for Buffy. She does work here, right?"

"Yes. She does."

The doc just stands there staring at me. Almost as if he is sizing me up, willing to scrutinize my every move.

"Is she not here now? I just came by to drop off some stuff for her."

I'm trying not to get irritated but he isn't answering me, and in a little less than an hour I have to be back at the office.

"She's uh… she's in the morgue."

"The morgue?" The morgue, is that the best he can come up with?

"Yes. You go out through the first door on your right, follow the outdoor path to the adjacent building, and there will be a sign."

"I swear to god that if this is some sort of lame prank you are pulling I will come back here and kick your nancy boy ass."

The doc just looks at me and shakes his head before heading back into wherever he came from.

To the morgue it is. What Buffy could possibly be doing there, I have absolutely no clue.

**Buffy's POV**

"So, Davis, then there was this one time that B and I went to some carnival after this really long and boring fireman's parade-"

"You know Faith, the point to the parades aren't to be short and merely pleasing to the eye, they are so you can come out and show your appreciation." Davis interjects.

"But Davis that is not the point. The point is that while we were there Buffy and I went into this haunted house thing they had going on."

Oh come on! Faith tells this tale to everyone. She finds the need to point out my shining moment. "Faith? Leave me a little dignity please?" I ask, I don't know why though. She never listens to my pleas.

"No chance. So there we are walking through this plain metal caging. The only thing that haunted it was the disappointment from all us trusting fools. All it was, was a pitch black maze that lead to a door that said exit. Well, we get out the door and there was this spinning barrel type thing you had to walk through to leave. Well, I trudged my ass out and I turn around and call for her to come through. She takes a few steps slowly, which was her mistake by the way, and she started to fall to the side. Then she overcompensated and threw herself to the other side and she wound up on her ass. She couldn't get up, and everyone there saw her flat on her back kicking her feet up in the air trying to turn. Eventually the carnie running the gimmick had to turn it off before she started taking out the kids that were coming out behind her."

Faith bursts into a fit of giggles, and I can't help but follow in her steps. Although I am embarrassed about the situation it is still freaking funny.

"So that's what you're doing here." I turn around and there is Spike hovering near the doorway. "Let me guess Faith works in this fine yet morbid and quirky establishment."

"You pegged it." Faith grins.

I stand up and walk over to Spike. "What are you doing here?" Not that I am not happy to see him but it doesn't explain how he found me here and the whole nice big question of why.

"Well…" He looks over to the table with the food on it, then he looks down at he bags in his hands. "I, uh, I saw that you didn't pack a lunch this morning so I thought that I would be nice and drop off something… for you… to eat."

I get little butterflies flittering about in my stomach and smile.

"Can I have that?" I ask and hold my hand out for the bag of goodies he packed.

"Oh, you already have stuff, I'll just be going."

"No you don't." I grab his arm as he begins to turn away. "It's mine, now gimme."

Reluctantly he hands over the bag and I peek inside.

"Oooooh. I got turkey and a Caesar salad? I must be special." I grin. Again with the butterflies. "Thank you. I suppose I should be eating healthier than Chinese food anyway. Come join us."

"Hey! Did you bring enough for everyone?" Faith asks.

"Nope, but you can have mine. I kind of need to head back to the office soon."

He smiles and I get that fluttery feeling again.

"Where is it that you work exactly?" Davis finally speaks up.

"I work under my dad's rule. He is kind of a jack of all trades. He runs a law firm and owns a construction company. I run the construction part."

Faith and Spike keep talking and I am busy dealing with my stomach. I know Spike is one hot man but I have a serious case of butterflies and he's not even doing anything. Wait a minute.

"OOOHHHHH!" I squeal. Yes, I squealed. I have been kicked. I start bouncing up and down on my feet giggling. Not like a mad woman, mind you. More like a pregnant woman. "Faith! Come here!" Faith rushes over but I think it is because she is unsure what is going on. Spike places a hand on my lower back and is looking all concerned and such.

"What? B, what is going on?" I grab her hand and place it on my tummy. "Is the baby moving? Hun, I can't feel anything." She pouts.

Now I feel bad. I wanted Faith to feel the baby move, but it isn't moving anymore. Yes, I said it. I don't want to know if it is a boy or a girl. I like the element of surprise. Faith calms down and takes her seat again.

"Thanks for the false alarm." She quips.

"Is it the first time that has happened?" Spike asks.

"Yeah." Oh god. I want to tell him. I want to just fess up and tell him the baby is his. I want to be able to tell him that I feel HIS baby moving around inside me.

**Later That Evening**

**Spike's Point of View**

"Awwww….. I want a kitten." Buffy says.

"And deal with a litter box?" I ask.

"Good point."

**10 minutes later**

"Awwww….. I want a puppy."

"And deal with training it?"

"Yeah, good point."

**5 minutes later**

"Awwww….. I want a-"

"Buffy, don't even say you want a bear."

"What are you talking about? Why would I want a bear?"

"Why? Because first a cat food commercial came on and you wanted a kitten, then there was the flea commercial and you wanted a puppy."

She looks at me from the other side of the couch. "What does that have to do with me wanting a bear?"

Lord help her she really doesn't see it.

"A toilet paper commercial came on… with little bears…"

Oh hell. It's a lost cause.

**Ten minutes later**

"Start your baby off right with Healthy Start." God that looks so fake. You expect anyone to believe that she just gave birth and is smaller than some teenagers? Her tits would be larger than that. Quickly I sneak a peek at Buffy's chest.

"Awwww… I want a baby."

Holy mother of god. I turn to yell at her for being just plain ridiculous and find Buffy quietly chuckling to herself, waiting for me to say something.

"You, girl, will be the death of me."

**Buffy's Point of View**

I laugh at the aggravated look on Spike's face. I guess I can be a pain every once in a while. After Spike left to go back to work I was discussing with Faith about the whole baby situation and Davis caught on to my little secret. Boy did I take advantage of that. It is unanimous that I need to tell Spike. However, looking at him now he seems comfortable with his life at this point. He seems fine with a pregnant friend, a nice airy uncluttered house. He's just slouching into the couch with his muscles nice and… rippling under his tight black tee, his legs up on the coffee table resting in his black fitted jeans. No matter, he needs to know.

"Spike?"

"Pet?"

"You uhhhh… I need to tell you something." Oh, here goes.

"I need to tell you something too."

Oh.

"Oh? Well, you can go first. I won't forget."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I pat the round bulge that is my belly.

"Trust me I will definitely not be forgetting anytime soon."

"Okay. Well, see… my pops is going to be coming out here to drop off some papers and such and well…"

Where the hell can this be going? "Spit it out. Are you asking me to be nice?"

"No, I know you won't be inappropriate or anything. I was just giving a heads up because he doesn't quite know about you."

"About me or my condition?"

"He just wasn't expecting me to be living with anyone just yet."

And that's a curve ball. Was he dating someone? Is he dating someone? Oh, god. What if he was married? Is he married? Do I have the right to ask?

"Oh. Well that's fine. Do you want me to make myself scarce?"

"No, I would never ask that of you. This is your home for as long as you would like. Yours and the baby's." Do I tell him?

It's official that I am going to drive myself crazy. To tell or not to tell, totally the question of my life.

**Spike's Point of View**

I can see a torn look displaying itself across Buffy's face. Would I be egotistical if I thought it was all about me?

"You had something to say, luv?" I ask. She opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Something does." She says and gets up and walks upstairs.

Please, Lord let this work out. Let what work out, you may ask? Why am I freaked out about my dear old dad coming for a nice little visit? That is a story for another day.


	6. And the Ball Drops

**Author's Note- **Thank you for your reviews! This would have been out earlier if my computer didn't eat the first draft. Is there a way to make Microsoft Word Auto-save your progress? Also, here is the chapter everyone wanted, I even made it longer than usual for you!

Chapter Six

--------------------------------------------

Spike's Point of View

"Yes, Dad. I know that it is important that I get these things in order. I understand what I need to do, the bird lost her mind. I need to make it right." Rupert Giles… my father… the royal pain in my ass.

"Son, you are a grown man. Taking responsibility for your misjudgments should have been at the forefront of your mind. Not chasing some girl when you already have your hands full. You are not only leaving yourself vulnerable, you are leaving the company as a whole in jeopardy."

"I got it. I made a mistake and I will fix it."

"Good to know. However, I have a personal investment in this matter and I find it necessary that all parties involved be present for the ending of this nightmare."

Oh holy hell.

"By all parties do you mean…" I let it hang in the air because he knows what I am referring to.

"Yes. Now deal with it, son. We will all be arriving shortly." The phone clicks on the other end and that is the end of that.

I hang up the phone and walk into the kitchen. Buffy is sifting through the cupboards. "What are you looking for?" I ask. Instead of looking at me she begins to climb up onto the counter to get a better look. I'm no doctor but I am pretty sure that she is not supposed to be doing that. "Pet? Would you like some help? Just tell me what you are looking for and I will gladly get it for you." I pull her back slightly and set her on the floor.

"You signed on for a housemate, not to take care of a short pregnant lady. I can get it myself." Buffy crosses her arms in front of her and glares at me. Something tells me that she is a force not to be reckoned with.

"Doesn't matter. I know you don't want to risk hurting the lil' one."

She straightens her shirt and brushes herself off.

"Cookies. I want the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies." She sighs.

Cookies? She was looking so hurriedly for cookies? Easily, I move the food around the cupboard. Finding the package of cookies, I hand them to Buffy. Her eyes light up. "Cravings?" I ask.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She smiles. She sniffs the cookies and smiles again, this time she jumps up and gives me a hug. Her hands rest at the back of my neck and her touch is still as soft as I remember.

Her hands are driving me out of my mind. "How's that?" She questions as she drags her hands over my skin. The soft touch strokes over my erection causing me to breathe in sharply.

"You don't want to do that, Elizabeth."

"Fine, have it your way." She says, removing her hands from my body. My eyes pop open in shock. She actually stopped! She smiles at my quizzical look. I open my mouth to ask her what was going on and so does she. The only thing is she doesn't say a word. Her mouth descends and I moan. Elizabeth lets her tongue dance lightly over my cock before she glides the entire thing into her mouth.

"Luv?"

"Hmmm?" She makes a noise with her lips still tightly wrapped around. It feels like heaven.

"Never mind." I let my head rest against the pillow and my hands bury themselves into her golden locks, helping her keep the rhythm. When she goes all the way down my cock I feel myself enter her throat and am close to losing it. I am one lucky man, it is not every day that you find a deep throater. That is, unless you pay for it. "You're a diamond, pet."

I lift her up along my body for a kiss. Without warning she slides me inside and starts riding me for all that I am worth. She lifts herself high enough off me to leave only the tip inside, then slams herself down to the hilt. My hands raise up and cup her perky breasts, squeezing her hardened nipples. Her movements begin to get frantic and she begins moaning louder. Removing my left hand, she slips it between her legs never once breaking her stride. I love women like her. Straight to the fucking point. I flick my thumb over her clit and she tenses up. Her sounds come closer together and louder.

Elizabeth cries out and arches her back. Her body shudders as she orgasms. My hands grip her hips to keep her pace going. Within seconds the clenching of her slick walls takes it's toll on me, my hips buck up one last time and I force her down as hard as I can. I spill myself into her and release her. Her body collapses on top of mine, her head falling on my chest.

She lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you."

"No, pet. I have to thank you. It has been so long since I have had the pleasure of even half of that."

We remain this way for a while until she begins to sway her hips and groans.

"What?" I ask. She lifts her head and grins. Oh no. "You nympho. This is the last time, I do need to get up tomorrow." I may protest, but I am always up for more.

The doorbell rings, drawing me out of my memory.

Buffy looks at me, "I'll be upstairs."

"You don't have to. You live here, no need to hide."

"Don't worry about it. This is not any of my business." Buffy heads up the stairs with her cookies and a glass of milk.

With a sigh, I walk into the hallway and stop at the front door. Here goes nothing. I open the door and am pushed back by the woman I want the least to do with.

"What a nice place, my William."

"Drusilla." My wife. Soon to be ex-wife. We met back in high school. I was a mess over being dumped by Cecily, and Drusilla was there for me to drown my sorrows in. As a rebellious teenager you think that being a little odd is the "cool" thing to be. Drusilla has always been a bit flaky and it used to be endearing. I wanted love, she wanted a play toy. We got married fresh out of school, what a mistake. Over the course of the next few years she drained me of my money.

She wanted expensive clothes, vintage jewelry, and an on-call psychic, Miss Edith, I believe. The old bat kept telling Drusilla of a doll of hers that I would cheat on her with. Unbelievably, she actually kept her dolls in a locked cabinet. She didn't want me to stray. Imagine my surprise when I come home to find her in bed with some Angel fellow. I said my good riddance and left.

That night I went out for some beers, found Elizabeth that night. Went about getting a divorce the next day. Drusilla decided that she wanted more from the settlement than she ever made in her entire life. As my wife she had acquired a share in the business, my father wants to make sure she doesn't retain it.

"William, aren't you going to show me and Miss Edith around?" Drusilla beckons the old bat inside.

"Hello Mister Giles." She acknowledges.

"Miss Edith." I grit out between clenched teeth.

After her enters my father and a couple lawyers. "Son." He says and looks over at the psychic. "Dear lord, are you still paying for her?"

Do I need to say anything? Hell, do I need to be here? I know that between these people I will not get in a single word.

I watch as the women start looking around. "Don't go snooping. I'll lead you to the dining room, we can get this all settled in there."

Miss Edith whispers something to Drusilla, causing her to look at me with pointed eyes. "Aren't you going to give us a tour? Let us get reacquainted before going through such hardships."

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember you introducing me to your lover boy before you desecrated our bed." I smile as I get a mental picture of me spewing venom at her and she'd burn to the bloody floor like the wicked witch of Sunnydale that she is.

She playfully smacks my arm. "Do not be ridiculous, let us have a look." Drusilla walks around the house despite my protests. Rupert and the lawyers make their way to the dining room taking seats and working out minor details. "William, my you have become quite the housekeeper. Flowers and colors are everywhere." She heads towards the stairs and I double my efforts to deter her. It is not that I do not want her to know about Buffy, more like I do not want Buffy to have to deal with her.

My enthusiasm piques her curiosity and she brushes forcefully past me and up the stairs. If I were the same guy I were in high school I would have gotten rough with her, but what can I say? I've gotten soft in my old age.

Drusilla makes her way down the hall and stops at Buffy's door that had been left open. "My you move fast." She tells me. I make my way down and find Buffy slowly getting off of her bed, putting a book off to the side.

"Hello." Buffy says tentatively. "I'm Buffy." She walks over to Dru and extends her hand. Miss Edith says something to Dru and she grins slyly. Taking her hand she introduces herself.

"I'm Drusilla. William's wife."

Buffy's Point of View

Wife? I should have known. Wait! No I shouldn't have, he doesn't wear a ring, he doesn't mention it. How the hell should I have known? Looking her over I feel so small and fat. She is tall and lean with legs that would make a supermodel jealous. How do I compete with that? I know there has to be a look of confusion or shock on my face, and this woman and her creepy Quasimodo friend seem to relish in it.

"Ex-wife." Spike interjects. "Well, soon at least." He coughs and scratches the back of his head.

I should have closed the door. I should have closed it, looked through my baby name book and minded my own business. Alas, I had to be nosy and leave my door open hoping to hear what was going on. Go figure.

"How far along are you, dear?" She asks. I look down at my stomach.

"Five months."

"You got awfully busy awful fast." She tells Spike.

"Not mine, pet." He tells her. Oh, if you only knew.

He would know, if I would just tell him. I have made my mind up, he will know tonight. If all goes well that is.

Spike's Point of View

I'm ushering everyone out of the house. This damn divorce is taking way too long in my opinion. I wanted this done as quick as possible, Dru wanted it done getting as much as possible, and my father wanted it done with Dru getting as little as possible. She admitted to adultery in order to keep half of her percentage in the company. We all agreed and that was that. Aside from Dru's comments when she first met Buffy, she behaved. She kept telling me about being responsible and that I have no idea what I am getting myself into. Personally, I thought that getting a divorce meant that I was getting myself out of something, not in. My father said only what was necessary to her and let that be the end of it.

The lawyers left, Drusilla and Miss Edith left, and now Buffy was walking Pops out. "It was very nice to meet you Buffy." He tells her.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you too." She chirps. She is just one big ray of sunshine.

"Would I be correct in assuming that my son is taking your condition into consideration?"

"He is being the epitome of considerate, sir."

"Please, call me Giles. Everyone else seems to."

Now, my father is not an affectionate man, however, you can always tell when he is fond of someone. If he asks to be called anything aside from Mr. Giles, then you are golden. Maybe he sees the same thing in her that I do.

Despite being short and young, with a bump for a belly, she seems to stand taller than anyone here. Her presence is overwhelmingly beautiful. His business here being done, my father says his good-byes and leaves.

Long after everyone leaves

Buffy's Point of View

"Spike?" I ask as I stab another piece of my salad with my fork.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." I put my fork down. I'm not hungry. My stomach has been all tied up into knots, because I know that I will need to tell him. He deserves to know. I watch as he continues to slice the last of his steak.

"I kind of think I need your full attention to tell you this." His blue eyes look confused as he gets up. He offers me a hand and I take it. I stand up and we walk out to the living room. He sits on the couch facing me as I sit sideways.

How do I do this? Do I put my hand on his leg for reassurance? Do I just come right out and say it? Will he scream and yell? Will he kick me out? I begin to feel sick.

"You okay, luv?" I look at him and my stomach flops. I nod my head. "Is this about Dru? She will not be coming back. No pesky woman to be a nuisance to us."

"Us? There is an us?"

"Well, I would like there to be. I know you have not been living here long and we have not known each other any longer than that but, I would like to try."

Great, he says he wants to try and date and I have to tell him he is the baby's father. This is all sorts of screwed up.

I begin to cry. I feel so lost. I feel like a horrible person about to rip someone's freedom away.

"I can't do this." Spike looks at me, visibly upset. "Not the thing about us. I would love to try that. I can't tell you."

"Cannot tell me what?" I keep sniffling and wiping the falling tears from my eyes. "Buffy? Buffy? What is wrong, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth. God, the first time we met I hadn't even told him my real name. When this baby was conceived he only knew me by the name I gave myself during my teenage "I hate my name" phase.

A frown sets on his face. "Out with it, pet." He coaxes.

As if my prayers were answered, the phone rings. I have the perfect out now. He answers the phone, I make a break for my room and lock the door, never coming out.

"You should get that." I am practically begging him. I don't want to do this. Without saying a word he gets up and walks over to the phone. His hand on the receiver.

"Are you sure? We could ignore it."

I want to scream "Yes! Pick up the freaking phone! Let me run away from my problems." but no. I am an adult, I am about to be a mother in the next few months. I need to "grow a pair" and tell him the truth. He deserves to know. What if he doesn't want to be a father? What if he feels obligated to do something he does not want to?

No! Buffy, deal with it.

"I'm pregnant." I tell him.

He lets out a small chuckle and comes to sit next to me. "Yes, I know that."

"No, I'm five months pregnant." His look is slowly beginning to look more serious. "I remember the exact date, place, and general time this baby was conceived." I tell him. Slowly, a look of recognition begins to pass over his face.

"Are you saying…?" He lets the question hang in the air. He already knows the answer. He begins to pace the floor.

"I have only had sex with one person in the past year, Spike."

**Spike's Point of View**

"Unprotected sex." Of all the glorious memories that I have of that one night, not one of them contains me using a condom. Not a single one. This is the stuff that happens to idiot teenagers. They get all excited and do not even think. They have one goal and that is to stick it in. Here I am, twenty-six and doing the same thing.

Dru never wanted kids, and quite frankly, I never wanted them with her either. It was an unspoken bond between us. She took that pill everyday and everything went smooth. I figured that after her, I would remain a bachelor, single for the rest of my life. Then there was Buffy, vibrant and alone. If I ever had kids I had planned on the "dream". Fall in love, engaged, married, buy the big house with the fence, get a dog, then possibly the kids. That's not how this is happening though. I find the girl, while I am still technically married. Then my granddad kicks the proverbial bucket leaving me the big house with the fence, no dog, but a pregnant one night stand.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask. Her eyes still full of tears, she tells me about how she didn't want to bog me down, I shouldn't pay for her mistakes. I want to hold her because she is crying but, I just get angry. "I lived in the same soddin' apartment up until a month ago! You should have told me! I seem to remember being there with you, doing the deed. That makes this as much my situation as yours."

My pacing is taking it's toll on me and I need a smoke. Who am I kidding? I need the whole fucking pack to calm these nerves down. I grab my duster and go outside. Reaching in my pocket, I remember that I flushed the entire pack the day that Buffy moved in.

Buffy's Point of View

When Spike leaves I begin to cry even harder. This is more than just pregnancy hormones. I knew I should have told him sooner, or never told him at all. I pick up the phone and dial the most familiar number.

Faith picks up her cell, "Hello?" She yells over loud music.

"Faith?" I squeak. I'm trying not to sound like a sniveling child but I can't help it.

"B? What's wrong?" She yells some more. Slowly, I hear the background noise start to fade. "Are you crying?"

"I told him. I told him and he left." I let out another sob.

"Damn him. I'll be there in a few."

True to her word, she shows up several minutes later. She is clad in leather with her hair wild. She must have been partying.

"Buffy?" She says as she just bursts her way into the house.

She gives me a comforting hug and I tell her everything. About his wife, his father, about how he wanted to try being an "us", about his reaction to the baby being his.

"It sounds to me like he needs time to let this sink in, babe." She says as she smoothes my hair down. "Look at me." She pulls my face up to look at her. "You are one sexy momma. He liked you before when he thought you were pregnant with someone else's baby, and he will like you after. He likes you Buffy. Anyone could see it. Give him time. If he doesn't? I will be your baby's daddy." She smiles. It makes me laugh a little and I begin to calm down. "Let's get you and baby to bed. Okay?"

"Yeah, bed sounds good." We go upstairs and I change for bed. She keeps me company while I brush my teeth and my hair. I climb in bed and she pulls the book off of my bed.

"Baby names?" She asks. "Did you find any good ones?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. I am sorry I pulled you away from the fun."

"Angel will understand. It's not like we don't party every weekend anyway." She smiles and says goodnight and good-bye. I fall asleep.

Spike's Point of View

I heard Buffy call Faith and decided to get the hell out of there. I went down the street to the gas station. The guy saw me and automatically went back to get me my cigarettes. It's a perk to being a regular. I wait at the counter and I notice a display of stuffed animals. There are bears with banners saying, "It's a boy!", "It's a girl!", and then there is a lone pig boasting, "Baby's first piggy".

I can't believe I am going to be a father. I am happy, but this is not how it was supposed to be. Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Oh god, please don't let it be twins! Have I missed anything? I have no clue what goes on in a pregnancy. I have never been around one. What is my father going to say? I get divorced and find out that a girl is going to have my child all in the same day?

My head swirls with questions and the guy slides the pack across the counter. "Never mind those." I tell him. "I can't smoke." He looks at me and smiles.

"I know that look." He tells me. He reaches below the counter and drops a cigar on the counter instead. "Congratulations. It's on me."

I get home and notice that the lights are off. I park the car and make my way inside. There is a car parked in front of the house.

I hang up my duster and am thrown against the wall. I can't see who it is but I have one guess.

"If you hurt her, I will slay you like a demon." Faith. I turn on the light to find her already sitting on the back of the couch in the living room. Man, can she move. "I'm not saying that you have to be with her, or take care of her. I am saying do not hurt her. If you want her to leave, be nice about it. She does not need you to pity her. That is why she didn't tell you sooner."

"Anyone ever tell you that you are extremely strong for a girl?" I ask. She glares at me and I duck my head. "Alright. Look, I just needed time to process everything, okay?"

She nods her head. Her gaze is drawn to the floor. Walking over she picks up what I dropped when she assaulted me.

"A pig? It's cute." She tosses it in her hands for a second then slams it against my chest. "Behave." Then she leaves. I am left standing there.

Did that really just happen? I kick off my boots and talk a walk upstairs. I knock slightly on Buffy's door. I hear a grumble and I let myself in.

"Buffy?" She is laying on her bed, covered up. I sit on the edge of her bed. "I am sorry that I left. I needed time. Don't think that you're alone. I know this is not the most ideal situation, but I think it might be able to work out. I know I am willing to try." She doesn't say anything. I hand her the stuffed pig and head to the door. Buffy turns on the lamp next to her bed and looks at the pig. Her eyes well up with tears.

"Spike, don't go." She sniffles.

"Okay." I walk over and she slides over in the bed. I turn off the light and lay down on top of the covers. I have only been in a bed with her once, and there wasn't much sleeping going on. I guess that's what got us here. She turns to me and lays her head on my chest. She tries to get close to me but she keeps squirming. "Can't get comfy, luv?"

"No." She sighs. "I've gained twelve pounds and it makes it hard to lay like this." Pushing on her shoulder I roll her to her back. I rest her head on my left arm and turn on my side to cover her with my right.

"How's that?"

"Downright cozy." She yawns. She quickly drifts off to sleep and I find myself beginning to doze, listening to her breathing, my hand resting on her stomach. I can feel a small movement in her stomach. This isn't so bad, hardly feels like a problem to me.


	7. Justifiable Awe

**Chapter Seven**

**Buffy's Point of View**

The next morning I wake up and curl the warm blanket up around me. I turn my head and yawn. The blanket smells good, it kind of smells like… Spike? My eyes snap open and sure enough, there he is, wearing the same clothes he wore last night.

I feel much lighter today because I know I don't have a secret to be spilled. I know that I can't randomly blurt out that the baby is his. He knows, and here he is holding me. I would love to stay here and take advantage of the fact that he is sleeping. Just because I would like to, doesn't mean I can.

"Baby, you make me pee too much." I whisper as I extricate myself from the warmth. Before I got pregnant I never had to pee as much as I do. Never. Now, it's making me get up and leave Spike behind. I have only slept in the same bed with a man once before, and that was the time that I left Spike.

"Buffy?" Spike mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

When I get back Spike is still laying on my bed. His eyes are closed with his head resting on my pillow. He looks uncomfortable. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, my neck is a bit sore though. Slept on it the wrong way is all." He sits up, rubbing his neck. I know that it is because of me. He kept me company and now he's paying for it. I motion for him to come sit at the foot of the bed.

He moves towards me and I make him turn around. "I have magic fingers when it comes to massages." I begin to work on his neck and shoulders and he relaxes. "So, I know this must still be a shock to you. Is there anything you want to know? Is there anything I should know?"

"What do you mean? Like family diseases and such? No. Nothing that I can think of. Buffy, you should have told me sooner. Simple as that." He quiets down for a minute then begins again, moving away from me. "It is just one baby, right? No twins or anything like that?"

I start to laugh, not because it is funny, but because I could only picture the stress I would have been going through had there been more than one. "No, just one."

"You don't know if it's a boy or a girl?" I shake my head. "Why? Don't you want to know? To prepare?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise." He looks kind of disappointed. "Do you want to know?"

"Could I find out? I swear I wouldn't tell you. I'm not good at the waiting game."

"You could always go with me to my next appointment. You can have a look for yourself." His face contorts in a way that I can not discern whether he is happy or sad. "Or not. It was an offer."

"'s not you, pet. I don't know. I haven't had as much time to think this out yet. What's on the agenda for today? Going to take advantage of the weekend?"

"I was going to go for a walk, but it seems the world does not want me to do that today." I motion towards the window. The sun is hidden behind some clouds casting a shadow over the town. As if to make their point the clouds begin to release rain. The water pelts the window, taunting me.

"No need to go outside, pet. We can have a perfectly good time in here. Let's go, I'll make you banana pancakes."

**Dru's Point of View**

**"You can't possibly be giving up this easily, Miss."**

"Oh no, Miss Edith. You know me much better than that. I am not letting my William go without an attempt to save him from that… girl." I may not be sexually exclusive to my William, but he is mine. I let the pen drop from my hands onto the packet of papers. Last night we set up the papers, I signed a paper that declared that I was an adulteress and all that. The final papers for me to sign were delivered this morning.

Miss Edith cocks her head as she focuses, looking at me. "William will not be easily swayed from his newly found ray of sunshine. It will take much more than a delay in paperwork to get him back. We both know that child is his, whether he has figured it out or not."

"That is why I have my plan!" I yell excitedly and clap my hands together. "With any luck this child is his." Placing a hand on my stomach I look down. "I'm not showing yet, my child. Will you be my ticket back into William's good graces? Will you do that for your Mum?"

I was more than promiscuous during my marriage. That was absolutely no secret to anyone, however once William moved out he still came back as "Spike" to engage in some naughty-and-nice encounters. As "Spike" he believes he has the upper hand, his confidence boosts. The sex becomes more aggressive. It made me feel alive again.

Once he moved out I could feel my financial stability slipping through my grasp, I had to save it and protect myself. Ironically, to do that I needed to let go of some protection. I stopped taking my daily birth control, I want to still have some hold over William.

Miss Edith draws my attention back to the table, to the papers that allow me minimal access to the company. I want more. She and I discussed stalling this procedure extensively into the night. We have decided to wait and let Buffy tell him about their bundle of joy. When that happens he will have to admit to having sexual relations during our marriage, entitling me to an even larger portion of Giles and Pryce. I will fight adultery with adultery.

**Sure enough, three months ago I found out I was pregnant. I never really wanted a child, but it is something that I am willing to go through. I know that my William is too smart to just believe me when I tell him that the baby is his, he will want a test. I went in two days ago for a prenatal paternity test, if this child is not William's then I have no ground to stand on. I have at least one more week before the test results come in. Then I can move forward.**

"Seven days until the answers unfold." Miss Edith sings aloud.

**Spike's Point of View**

I can't believe I am sitting here. Buffy asked me if I was uncomfortable, but I find that to be the bloody understatement of the century.

I agreed to go with her to the ultrasound and check-up. I know that the baby is there, and is mine, but I don't believe it. I am more of a man of science than speculation. I need to see it to believe it. So, now I find myself in the waiting room of a sodding OBGYN. This is not a place for a man, let me tell you that much. I am sitting here listening to them swap stories, horror stories, about their pregnancies and such. I have to listen about the fact that they are glad they don't have their monthlies anymore, but once I heard the word hemorrhoids I needed to tune out. I busied myself with an available magazine and buried my nose in it. I open it to a random page and the headline hit me like a truck, "Brand-Spanking New Sex Position!" Interesting.

**Buffy's Point of View**

"Buffy Summers? We can take you in room one now." The woman smiles at me and holds the door open.

Turning to Spike, I try to get his attention. Looking at the cover of the magazine I chuckle to myself, he reads Cosmopolitan. I wave my hand over the top of the magazine and he looks up. He quickly places the magazine back in it's place and does not attempt to even defend himself from the laughs and inquiries made by some of the other women.

I shimmy my way on top of the examination table and Spike takes a seat in the corner of the room, trying to take up as little space as possible. Things have been odd between us lately, not bad, but odd. Right before I told him about the baby he mentioned he wanted there to be an "us". It seems that line of thinking has been put on the back burner. I completely understand that our situation is not ideal, I just keep hoping for a sign as to what he wants.

There is a knock on the door before Doctor Burkle lets herself in. She introduces herself to Spike and we do the usual routine before the ultrasound. Spike stays in the corner as she lifts up my shirt and squeezes the gel on my belly.

"You have an outie." Spike blurts out.

"She didn't have one before. The baby caused this." The doctor explains. Spike has a funny look on his face but slowly moves closer.

She starts moving the wand around searching for the heart beat.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asks.

"I don't, but he would like to." I say.

"Okay then." She reaches for a pad of paper and a pen.

The baby comes up on the screen and I'm in love all over again. I can feel the baby move but it is different to see the baby move. It always seems so much more real to see and hear the baby. The doctor writes on a piece of paper and hands it to Spike. He looks at the paper for a second, then looks up at me, and over to the screen. He turns his head to the side as if trying to figure something out. The look in his eyes is unmistakable. He is in awe. Justifiable awe.

I could not agree with a person more.


	8. Crickets

**Chapter Eight**

**Spike's Point of View**

"Will you tell me what you are doing?" Buffy asks, sitting on the couch while covering her eyes.

"None of your beeswax, luv. Sit tight, I'll only be a minute more." I carry the last package up the stairs and place it in the spare room.

When I saw that baby moving around inside of Buffy the intensity of it all, struck me. I am going to be a father. The father of a little baby girl. Buffy insists she doesn't want to know the sex, she's off her rocker. I must admit that I was skeptical about the whole thing, I'm not exactly the father type. The entire thing seemed so surreal. I found the girl of my dreams, she left me after one night, then she just shows up on my doorstep. It is not the most conventional way for this to happen, but it feels right to me.

"You leave for hours upon hours, then come back and make me cover my eyes? Is it stuff for the baby? Because if it is then you better make sure I don't go stumbling into it." She yells.

I was at a loss when I went around to the shops. There are so many things that the shop owners tell you that you need, it's baffling. I picked up odds and ends. While I was looking around I noticed that you have no choice but to dress your tykes in four colors. You have the basic pinks and blues, and then you have the yellows and greens.

Buffy wanted to sit down and talk after the doctor's appointment the other day, I have been avoiding that talk like it was the plague. We have no idea where we stand with each other, we have agreed that Buffy can stay living here and I will help with the baby, beyond that? I don't know. She recently gave up trying to talk about it. It is kind of unfair to her, but if I'm not in the right mood to talk about something I can be a fucking prick.

I carry the last box up to the spare room and lock the door behind me as I exit to go find Buffy.

"Are you done yet?" She asks. She's standing at the bottom step holding her hands over her eyes. I stop at the top and sit on the stair.

"Yeah, luv. I'm done." As soon as the words are out of my mouth she drops her hands and looks around. She's amazing. She's beautiful. I think back to the way that she looked that one night at the club and look at her now. Her face is a bit more round, her hair is longer, then there is the obvious, her breasts are getting freaking huge. They are trying to keep up with her stomach I suppose.

"Well? Where is everything?"

"It's all hidden away under lock and key. So unless you steal the key or "accidentally" pick the lock there is no chance of you walking in on the stuff."

"What have you been up to while I was gone?"

Her face lights up with an evil grin as she checks her watch.

"Well, you'll see in a few minutes."

The thought scares me. I have had enough surprises to last me for about the next eighteen or so years. "Please, Buffy? Give me some fair warning."

"All I did was answer the phone!" She says as she makes her way over to the door. I can hear a car pulling up outside and my palms begin to sweat. Whatever this is, this cannot be a good thing. As far as I am concerned that car door that just closed is the sound of impending doom. Over dramatic, I know. "He did the rest."

Buffy doesn't even wait for the person to knock. She times it just right so that when the door is opened my father's hand is poised to knock.

"Hello, son." He smiles. Buffy squeals at the food in his hand and takes it to set up in the dining room. I shoot Buffy a glare as she walks away.

"Now, William. Leave the poor girl alone. I shouldn't have to trick your housemate to come see you. Besides, we have to talk. There seems to be a problem with the papers we filed."

I shove my hands in my pockets and descend the stairs.

"What could have possibly gone wrong? The lawyers were there, they said everything was settled. Dru seemed happy enough with the settlement."

We walk to the dining room table and sit as Buffy puts the food in front of us. "As happy as she may have seemed a week ago, today she feels she deserves more."

"On what bloody grounds? That loon agreed to adultery and took the cut as a penalty. She can't very well go back on it now!" I don't bother to hide the fact that I am seething. I should have known when it took Dru more than a few days to sign the papers that she had something up her sleeve.

"She claims that your infidelity entitles her to the full share."

**Buffy's Point of View**

I drop the forks that I was carrying into the dining room when I hear Spike's father call him out on his loyalty to Drusilla. Neither man pays me any mind, they are busy in a staring contest. Spike has a complete poker face, he is silent.

"Well, son? What do you have to say to that?" Slowly, two sets of eyes make their way to rest their gazes on me. I can practically feel my eyes bug out of my skull. Suddenly the room feels so much smaller, the fresh flowers smell too strong, the colors too bright.

"I'm just going to go get more forks." Rushing back into the kitchen I lean against the counter taking deep even breaths. I shake my hands in front of my face in a piss poor attempt to cool myself off. Is this going to ruin their plans? Was I the only "other woman" or was he referring to someone else? I splash some cold water on my face from the faucet and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Looking into the mirror above the sink I see Spike. I don't really know what to say, so I reach down for a towel on the counter and dry my face.

"Does he know?" I mumble into the cloth. Spike's hands grip my shoulders and pull me back against him. "Did I give it away? Was he referring to me? I don't want to feel responsible for things going wrong."

"Relax, just breathe." How am I supposed to breathe with his lips brushing against my ear? How am I supposed to relax when I have to face his father? "I don't think he knows that it was you. Not that it makes much of a difference, I need to tell him anyway. I need to step up, right?" Looking up into the mirror again I see that he is calm. The profile view of his face resting against me with his eyes closed makes my heart jump. I turn around to hug him and see Giles over Spike's shoulder. Where my heart jumped just seconds ago it now plummeted deep into the pit of my stomach.

"Spike." Gently, I turn him around.

"Why on earth wouldn't you tell me sooner, son? Throughout all of your stunts as a teenager I never once judged you, never pushed you away. Why not tell me? Why keep it a secret?" I slide myself behind Spike and close my eyes, practically hiding.

"Well, I'm telling you now. The child that Buffy is carrying is mine."

I can't bring myself to look up. Still hidden behind Spike's back I begin to hold my breath, waiting for the fall out.

"Well, obviously this will need to be factored into the divorce settlement. However, that can be a matter for another day. A grandchild is something I never thought I would see." The tension in Spike's back reduces and I let my breath out. Does that mean he approves? Was I really looking for approval? Considering how great I feel now, I would bet that deep down I was. "You are taking responsibility for this child, correct?"

Spike's hand slips into mine and he pulls me out from behind him. "Yes. We're both going to be here for the baby, together."

"I suppose congratulations are in order for the both of you then."

**Spike's Point of View**

The rest of the afternoon was a bit odd for me. While I got along with my father for the better part of my teenage years and now in adulthood, we never really ate together. He seemed relaxed and I realized that for as long as I can remember I have never seen him like that. His suit jacket was slung over the back of his chair as he was eating some cookies with Buffy. My father doesn't eat cookies, he never dresses down, rarely laughs, and can't go more than an hour or so without talking about something serious. Yet, there he was spouting off stories of fatherhood and reminding me that my child will be a pain in the ass because karma will hunt me down.

The longer my father stays, the better I feel about everything. The doubts that I had about being with Buffy just melt away as I see just how wonderfully her and my father get along. I continue to sit in silence and watch them chat the hours away like they've known each other longer than a week.

"Well, I suppose I should be going. I've already stayed longer than I intended. We will still need to talk about this Drusilla issue soon, otherwise I am letting you deal with her hounds." My father says as he gets up and puts his jacket on once again. Buffy excuses herself for a moment and rummages through her purse by the door. Turning to him, she holds out a picture.

"This is the latest sonogram of the baby. I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl so if you see something I don't, please do not tell me." She lets out a laugh as he takes the picture.

"Don't you want this?" he asks.

"Well Spike has the other one. If I'm jonesing for a picture of the baby I can bug him." She gives him a half smile and gives him a hug. His arms are tensed out around her but he gives in and gives her shoulders a light squeeze. My father may not be a touchy man, but I dare say he gave her a hug.

"Yes, well then… Thank you both for an entertaining afternoon. Goodbye William, and goodbye Buffy." I close the door behind him and take a moment to breathe.

When I turn around Buffy is still standing in the same spot. Standing next to her I pull her against me. "Thank you." I mutter into the top of her hair.

"For what?" Buffy asks as she looks up at me.

"Everything. I know that I didn't handle the news admirably, and for dealing with me and everyone who has been around lately. I promise things will die down just as soon as I get the divorce settled." At the mention of the divorce her nose wrinkles in disgust but it only lasts a second. "I do want to try this. I want to be the whole package for you and the baby, Buffy. I know I've been reluctant to talk about it but this afternoon was great. I have never been able to just sit down and talk with him and you did that. Effortlessly, might I add. And I want to do it again. I want to make you happy." Buffy's hazel eyes stare straight into mine and I smooth out the lines creasing her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? Because there is a certain level of hell reserved for people who lie to pregnant women, right next to the puppy kickers."

"I can't guarantee I'm the best man for the job, luv. But I'm sure as hell going to try. That is, if you'll let me." I press a kiss to her forehead. My lips linger against her skin and her she raises her head. My lips trail from her forehead, down over her nose, and finally land on her own lips. I'll be honest it doesn't really remind me of our first kiss. I can't clearly remember the first time we kissed that night, but I know it was nothing like this. This time the kiss is slow and soft not bruising and demanding. Neither of us is fighting for entry and it's perfect. I cup her face in my hands and lace her silky hair through my fingers. She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and I let out a groan. When I pull back she keeps her eyes closed and her hands come up to hold onto my forearms.

"We need to ease up." My statement comes out more like a plea. I'm a full grown man asking a beautiful woman to slow down. I must sound like a sodding poofter. "I just, well I… I want to do this right. I know things aren't the way you deserve, but I can at least make sure we do this part right."

Her eyes open up and I get pulled back into her hazel gaze. "Then what do we do now?" What do we do now? How should I know?

"I've never really dated someone before, only really been in one relationship and it wasn't really much of one at that. But I do believe, this is the part where we go on a date." The light that makes its way into her eyes lets me know that she likes the idea. I have never been happier to do something right. "We'll go do the normal thing, dinner and a movie?"

"Yes! I haven't been out in so long. Let me go get ready." Buffy starts to head towards the stairs and the phone rings. She picks up the phone next to her and looks at the Caller I.D. "It's Drusilla." She bites her lip as she holds the phone out to me.

"Just let it ring, then." I wave the phone away and she smiles again before putting the phone back.

"I'll be down in ten minutes."

Those ten minutes slowly turned into thirty, but when she made it down those stairs it was worth the wait.


	9. Just To Sleep

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Spike's Point of View**_

"I hope you don't mind that it took me so long to get ready. I haven't had a reason to get all dressed up in a long time. I kind of missed it." She has a small grin as she slides her feet into sandals with slight heels. Her hair is pulled up loosely so a few tendrils brush her neck and others frame her face. She's wearing a knee-length black dress that cinches right above the swell of her stomach. The neckline shows her breasts that seem to be growing every day, and I must point out that I like it.

"Don't mind it one bit."

I called and pulled a few string to get us into the best restaurant nearby. This place is normally booked weeks in advance but after doing major construction for the owner a month back they were able to squeeze us in. My mouth is nearly watering at the thought of the Wellington they serve.

As we pull onto the road that the restaurant is on, Buffy lights up. "How did you know?" She asks.

A sense of pride that I did something right cracks my straight face into a smile and I confidently pull in front of the restaurant. Her smile falters for only a second as I park the car but she quickly replaces it. I wouldn't have even noticed had I been watching where I was going like I should have been.

Quickly, I make my way out of the car and around to her side to help her out. She is still wearing her fake smile as she takes my hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"What's the matter?" I question her. "One second you have a genuine smile and now you give me that cheap knock off?"

She doesn't say anything but turns her head to look across the street. Across the way there is a small Italian themed place that I've never been to. Since it is across from one of the most sought after restaurants around I'm sure it gets overlooked quite frequently. With one last longing glance at the establishment in front of us with the amazing food I squeeze her hand back and lead her across the street. When she picks up on my intention she gets a little bounce in her step and practically drags me inside.

The inside is done in earthy tones with light music playing in the room. They have lights strung up along the doorways and small candles and flowers on each table setting. It's also completely empty, not counting Buffy and myself, or the bickering couple behind the counter. The bickering doesn't last long once the woman looks up and sees Buffy.

"Buffy, my dear, look at you! Growing even bigger, I see." I raise my eyebrows at the forwardness of her comment. It's apparent that they know each other but I know if I were to say something to that effect that I would be kicked out of my own house. Instead of getting mad Buffy just rubs her belly and agrees. Women.

The man comes around the counter and greets Buffy but gives me a cold stare. "What happened to the Doctor? You don't bring him around anymore." Buffy flusters a bit but recovers quickly and tells him to behave just as the other woman swats the man's arm.

"Don't pay any mind to my husband, he is overly protective of Buffy. My name is Rosa and this is Antonio. It is a pleasure to meet you, any friend of Buffy's is more than welcome here." Turning her attention to Buffy she asks, "So who is this handsome man?"

Well, I dare say I enjoy her more than her husband.

"This is Spike."

"Spike? Well, that's no name for a gentleman. What is your real name?"

"William, William Giles."

"Look at us chattering away. Buffy let's get you and the baby comfortable." We get seated in a booth near the window.

Left alone with the menu, I look up at Buffy. "Come here often?"

"Not as much as I used to. I had my first job here. When I left my home town I started out here where I didn't know many people. Rosa and Antonio let me rent the apartment above them and gave me a job. They didn't need my help but they kept me on anyway. I had gone to apply for a waitress position across the street but when I got turned down I figured I would come over here for some comfort food. Since I started working at the office I haven't had as much time to come and visit."

We lingered after we ate and were joined by the owners for dessert. I was going to tell Buffy that if we didn't leave soon we were going to miss the movies but she looked so content to sit and talk I kept my mouth shut. The husband frowned at me the entire time and I did the same.

Buffy and the couple were brought out of their reminiscing by the door opening and closing when others walked in. I recognize the male as the Doctor from Buffy's office and I also saw the old man race to greet him.

"That's my boss, let's go say hello." Buffy encourages. I sigh but follow her past the booths.

"Hello Riley." She smiles. "Riley, this is Spike. Spike, Riley."

"Yes, well Spike and I have already met. Nice to see you, man." He extends his hand and I take it and give him the firmest handshake I can without it being considered assault. Antonio had made it obvious that at one point Buffy and this guy were together. His date is left alone off to the side as he moves closer to Buffy and makes small talk. The girl is petite much like Buffy with long blonde hair and green eyes. I grind my teeth to keep myself from pointing out the fact that she seems to be a Buffy look alike and busy myself getting money out of my wallet to pay for dinner.

The talk continues until Buffy's cell phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it. I don't even try to hide my enthusiasm as I "regretfully" leave to follow her. I catch up to Buffy standing just outside the door talking to someone on her phone. She makes tentative plans to meet them somewhere and when she hangs up she turns back to me and grins a hopeful grin.

"I'm sorry we missed the movie." She apologizes and moves close to me sliding herself underneath my arm. She holds onto my forearm and starts walking us to the car.

"Are you now?" I ask.

"Yep, but we can still go see one. I haven't been to this place yet but it would be nice."

"And is this place where you were talking about on the phone? Where you were going to meet someone?"

She lets out a deep breath and pouts, "You heard that? Faith invited us to go see the same movie but outside. It's a drive-in theater but nobody ever brings their cars. I've been wanting to go but I never wanted to be a third wheel."

"Why didn't you just bring the wonderful Doc?" I ask before the thought had even formed inside my head. She stops at the car and looks up at me.

"Seriously? Is this how it's going to be? Fine, I did date Riley it didn't last long… not even close. We started dating just before I found out I was pregnant. He didn't mind, but I did. It didn't feel right to ask a man to care for a child that wasn't his own. So, before we got in too deep I broke things off. He was my boss anyway, it wouldn't have worked. At the time, I thought that this baby was supposed to be something I should do on my own. Woman power and all that jazz."

"Long story short, you don't want him anymore?" I ask.

"Not at all."

"Then yes, let's go to the movie." Like I could have denied her before she stroked my ego anyway.

**Buffy's Point of View**

Spike didn't push the Riley subject at all once we got in the car and I gave him directions to the movie. Faith was waiting for us by the ticket booth and waved happily when she saw us.

"Hello Buffy, Spike, and Baby. Auntie Faith says Hi!" Her tone turned a bit softer as she talked to my stomach and I laughed at the awkwardness of someone talking to my stomach in public. Faith gives me a hug and goes to give Spike a punch to the shoulder but he quickly dodges it and slides to the opposite side of me.

"Faith." He nods and she follows suit. I tell myself that I'll have to ask about their odd greeting later.

"Angel will be here in just a minute, I forgot the blanket and radio in the car. Oh, who am I kidding? I left them there on purpose so I could watch him walk away." Faith gushes and Spike shifts awkwardly.

I ask him what the problem is but he is focused off to the side of us, searching.

"Spike?"

"It's you." He grumbles and glowers at someone out of my view. I take a step forward and look past him to find Angel stopped dead in his tracks carrying a blue checkered blanket and a cheap portable radio.

"You've met?" Faith asks. When I moved into Spike's place Angel hadn't come over until Spike left, and he left before Spike came back. As far as I knew they didn't know each other.

"Let's just say I've seen him walk away a few times." Spike says and Angel lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Sorry for what?" Faith and I ask in unison. We look at each other and we both shrug.

"You going to tell them?" Spike asks.

"Spike and I don't really know each other. We um… I-"

"He was the one fucking my wife… while I was still trying to make things work."

Faith's eyes go wide and my jaw drops. What are the odds? Really, what are the freaking odds? Looking between the two males I visualize them both puffing up their chests in a display of dominance and try to figure out a way to stop what's coming.

I wasn't prepared for what happened, though.

Spike let's out a laugh and thanks Angel. "It was best that I got out of there when I did." Spike throws his arm around me and squeezes. Given their odd camaraderie I figure it's safe to finally give Angel his hug "Hello". As soon as I get ready to put my arms around him for the hug Spike pulls me back and glowers at Angel. "Not going to happen. Let's just get to the movie.

I slip out of Spike's grip and walk next to Faith to the spot she picked out. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "Did that seriously just happen?"

"I'm not even sure what the hell is going on myself." I mutter.

The oversized blanket is big enough for the four of us with Faith and I in the middle laughing out loud at the guys sharing glares over our heads.

By the time Spike and I get home I'm dead tired but I stop him outside of my bedroom as he heads to his.

"Thank you." I genuinely mean it. I haven't had a night out in so long and he was willing to let me share it with a friend. "It was a great first date."

"You're welcome." He says as he holds onto my hands.

"So, after a great first date… how about a first kiss?"

"Well-" he starts to argue that it isn't our first kiss but I stop him.

"Fine, how about another first kiss?" I ask.

He leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips and goes to pull back, but I stop him. I place a hand on the back of his neck and hold his mouth to mine. His lips are soft, but begin to press firmly against mine. I open my mouth trying to get him to deepen it, but he pulls back. "I can't Buffy. If you do that, then knowing you are right down the hall from me is going to keep me up all night.

"Okay then. Well, goodnight." I back up and place my hand on the doorknob. With amazing speed I find my back flat against the door with Spike kissing me. His tongue swipes across my lips and I let them part. This kiss steals my breath and I find myself turning my head to breathe.

"That was better." I grin. "Want to join us?"

My heart is in my throat as I wait for a response. Spike's eyes travels down to my stomach and he places a hand there.

"Just to sleep."

His voice tells me he's set on his answer and despite what my body is screaming for, I agree. "Just to sleep."


	10. Snubbed

**Chapter Ten**

**Buffy's POV**

Platinum blonde hair. Fiery Sapphire Eyes. Just plain yummy.

Remind me again why I am leaving this?

Oh, right. Food.

Spike laid in bed with me all night. He explained about Drusilla and Angel and all of the times he had caught them together during the marriage. He told me about all of the opportunities he had to confront the guy, but just walked back out of his own house instead.

Surprisingly, he insists he isn't angry with the man that was boinking his wife, for the sole fact that it led him to me. My heart had skipped a beat when he said it but it felt misplaced. It struck me as an odd turn for the discussion to take but it was a heart melty moment none the less. The night was just perfect. I had never felt more at home than I had in that moment, lying in bed with the father of my unborn child.

When I awoke this morning I took a few moments to snuggle into his warmth before getting up and beginning my morning ritual. I had started with a bounce in my step even as I moved quickly across the cold hardwood floor to slip on some socks. That bounce has been diminishing over the last few seconds as I realized I have managed to burn an entire loaf of bread in my piss poor attempt at French toast.

This baby is lucky that I still have a while to get better before they are thrust into the hell of my cooking skills.

I dump the last batch of burnt bread and toss the dirty dishes in the sink with the intent of doing them later.

10:00. Do I wake him? He normally doesn't sleep in this late, then again I highly doubt he stays awake talking into the early morning hours every night.

I decide to let him sleep. On my way to the living room I notice the red lights on the answering machine blinking in the shape of the number four.

Checking the Caller ID I can tell 3 are from Drusilla and one of them is from the last person I thought would call me. My Mother.

I haven't spoken to either of my parents since I left and I don't know how she got this number.

Growing up all I ever heard from my father were false apologies, missed birthdays, forgotten school events, mistresses, and drunken stupors. Listening to the arguments over the years made me an angry person and more often than not the attitude was thrown at my mother. I'm sure it would seem odd having your daughter beg you to break up a family by leaving your husband. I remain convinced that it would have been better for all parties involved. The day of Graduation I told Mom that I couldn't keep living at home, watching her fake smiles grow pathetic. I've missed her more than anyone back home but I managed to stick with my plan.

My anger at my mother for choosing her husband over her daughter quickly gets squashed by my excitement to hear her voice again and I press the button on the answering machine. The first two messages begin with, "My William", and I gag when pressing the skip button. My curiosity screams for me to listen to Drusilla's messages for Spike but at the same time my inner teenager just wants to hear her mother.

"Buffy? This is your mother. I have some… rather important news that I just can't bring myself to say over a message. Please give me a call, the number hasn't changed." Her voice came across as hoarse which was the usual around our home.

My fingers are dialing the familiar phone number that I almost dialed at least once a day for the first year after I left.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Buffy! It's so wonderful to hear from you! It was so disappointing to finally be able to call you yesterday and then to be sent to an answering machine with an automated voice."

"Mom-" I've interrupted myself as I get choked up finally talking to her. "Mom, how did you get this number?"

"Willow." Willow was my best friend through high school. She wound up going to college right after graduation. While she commuted to our home town once a month to see her family, she did me the favor of checking in on mine every once in a while. She always had a way of reaching me in case if anything ever happened.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Buffy, your father, he passed away. Willow gave me this number so that I could tell you myself rather than having to hear it from her. That sweet girl never was one to give bad news."

My vision blurs as I space out staring at the white painted wall. It isn't so much that I will notice that he's gone, rather than the shock of it all. He was by no means "old".

"How?"

"Heart attack." She sounds like she was going to elaborate but she doesn't.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

"Oh, sweetie, I will be just fine. You know, he may not have been the best father but I'm still assuming you will be coming here for the funeral? It would make things a bit easier on Dawn if she could talk to you. She was absolutely devastated when you left."

Dawn, my younger sister was only nine years old when I left. At her age she was completely oblivious to everything Dad had put Mom through. He treated her like a princess and that was all she cared about.

"I'll come back to say good bye."

"I know you live a few hours away, if you would like I could set up your old room for you."

I conjure up images of the bright floral prints of my room as a teenager and smile.

"That would be appreciated." A silence dominates between us. Neither saying good bye, neither elaborating.

"Are you seeing anyone? Willow wouldn't really tell me much other than that you were doing well."

I whine into the phone. "Mom. Sure there is a lot that I want to tell you, just not over the phone."

"The wake is Wednesday night. That's when we should be getting his ash-" her words are cut short as she stifles a sob.

"How can you cry for him, Mom? He wasn't good to you. I doubt he changed much after I left." I cringe at the thought of getting annoyed with my mother when she is obviously grieving.

"Good or bad, Buffy, I was with the man for twenty three years." Her tone gets firm and I look away from the wall like a child scolded.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs is Spike. His usually slicked hair has become unruly and he's rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A yawn overtakes him and he extends his arms upward to stretch. His black t-shirt rides up a little and reveals a hint of his toned stomach above the waistband of his grey sweatpants. Before I can smile at the sight, Mom's voice comes through the phone.

"So you'll be here Wednesday?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll be there in the afternoon and stay as long as you need me to."

"Thank you, Buffy."

"No need to thank me. I have to go though. I'll give you another call before I leave." I pause for a second just before hanging the phone back up. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Good bye."

When I do hang up the phone Spike is still standing in the stairway but now his head is cocked to the side.

"Thinking about it, I've never heard you talk about your family." He says.

"Not much to tell. Only one person that bothered with the parenting and a younger sister who was as selfish as they come. Nothing special."

Spike frowns when I don't continue but he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"How about we talk about it over French toast?"

"Can't, no bread." I shrug.

"None? You just made me buy some the other day. Where'd it go?"

"Breakfast. A very horrible attempt at breakfast."

**Spikes POV**

"Are you positive you don't want me to go with you?" I ask for what seems like the thousandth time over the past few days.

"I'm positive. Besides, I know you have work stuff to do." Buffy flashes me a smile that would dazzle anyone but I can see that she is a bit saddened by the events. She insists that it isn't because her father died, that it's all because it reminds her anything can happen at any time. Her youth won't save her. I told her I wanted to come with her, to be supportive, but she had asked Xander to drive her out so she wouldn't be an inconvenience.

"Fine, but if you change your mind just call and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I know." Her arms go around my waist and she buries her face in my chest. "Thank you." She mumbles.

She pulls on my shirt to get me lean in and kiss her and I could never say no to her. Buffy doesn't waste any time making her way out to Xander's car and she gives me a perky wave before climbing in. Before Xander drives off I yell out a warning, "Harm either of them and I'll kill you." His eyes widen a little and I chuckle because I was serious, closing the door behind me.

The answering machine is still blinking with the messages that Dru left but I just can't bring myself to care enough to listen to them. I unlock and enter the upstairs room that is reserved for the baby girl that just got driven away in a car that isn't mine. I take my frustrations out on the crib that doesn't want to be pieced together. I feel snubbed. She chose Xander over me. Granted he actually knows her family, hell he followed her out here when he had his school boy crush on her.

Staring down at the mess that is supposed to be fit for a sleeping baby, I hear a car door close in the driveway. My lips turn up into a smile. She changed her mind. I race to my room and pull out the duffle I had already packed even when she kept telling me there was no need.

Grabbing my keys and my phone I get to the door before she has a chance to open it. Instead of throwing open the door to the golden blonde beauty that has driven me insane in nearly every way, I find her. Drusilla. Looking at her, it's all wrong. She is not what I wanted to see. Worst of all, Buffy didn't come back to get me.

"What do you want, Drusilla?"

Her too pale skin, and her too dark lips are enough to put me in a bad mood and I don't feel like another mind game.

"Well, if you would ever call me back, William, I wouldn't have to surprise you like this. I went to see you at work but your father told me that you had taken some time off, right in the middle of a rather large project."

"Yeah, well, it seems like I'll be getting back to work earlier than I thought." The wind picks up with the early hints of fall and Dru tries to take a step into the house. My arm shoots out and blocks her entry. "No. Just no."

Her face contorts into a forced stricken look.

"Is that any way to treat the mother of your child?" She asks with her eyes wide and a hand sliding over her stomach in the most unnatural way.

"Bollocks."


End file.
